Fifteen Facts about Percy Jackson
by Garace
Summary: This is a one-shot of Percy Jackson. Fifteen facts about Percy Jackson with a short story included for each! Rated T for mentions of sex like once. I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.


15 facts about Percy Jackson

1) When he blushes, his cheeks turn bright beet red and it spreads into his neck when he's really embarrassed.

 _"Wow Percy, Annabeth sure is a screamer." Leo clapped him on the back one morning at breakfast._

 _Percy blushed and looked at his black converses. "Leo your cabin is six away from Poseidon."_

 _"Exactly," Leo raised his eyebrows._

 _The blush spread from his cheeks to his neck right as Annabeth walked by. "What's wrong?" Annabeth asked and kissed the bright red flush._

 _"Nothing," he mumbled._

2) He once tried having a staring contest with the giant statue of Zeus in Jason's cabin to which Jason was like "dude stop that's creepy."

 _Percy had to stand on a ladder to stare into the marble statue eyes. Jason was shaking his head behind him._

 _But Percy refused to blink, green eyes against cold marble. It was creepy and hilarious at the same time._

 _"Dude stop, that's creepy," Jason said and shook the ladder. Causing Percy to fall on the neatly made bed._

3) Percy has gone through 36 pairs of converse.

 _The first pair he lost on his first quest with Annabeth. He lost a couple in the rock climbing wall and somehow tied them so loosly that he lost them underwater. Sally refused to buy the 37th pair._

4) Percy once went missing for a day. Annabeth flipped out because she thought it was Hera's doing all over again, but she found him the next day passed out in the middle of the strawberry fields.

 _Annabeth was going crazy. Percy had been gone for a whole freaking day. She is going to beat the shist out of him. Unless it was Hera's doing._

 _That thought brought her to her knees. She sobbed in the middle on the dining pavillian._

 _She had called his cell phone about a million times, he didn't answer. Annabeth had avoided the harpies all night and searched for him._

 _The next day, she found him passed out in the middle of the strawberry fields the next day. His mouth was stained red from all the strawberries. She about had a heart attack._

 _"Perseaus Jackson!" She yelled._

 _He sat up in an instant and then doubled over. "Oh Gods, how long have I been out?"_

 _"Twenty four freaking hours!" Annabeth yelled, then she tackled him._

5) When he is upset or angry at dinner, the drinking class quivers

 _Percy was so freaking mad at the stolls. They ended up putting a giant daddy long legs in Annabeth's bed._

 _His anger was at it's peak. After Archane, her fear had become hysteria._

 _Percy grasped his cup full of blue coke, he noticed right away that the cup began to shake._

 _"What the-" he said._

 _Immedietly, Annabeth was beside him, steadying his hand. "It's okay Seaweed Brain, I'm fine."_

6) When he gets mad or upset, he just walks straight to the bottom of the canoe lake and sits there.

 _Thalia had pissed him off once again. This time she blamed him for Annabeth's capture and Zoe's death. But he couldn't do anything about that._

 _Percy was so pissed off that he walked straight to the bottom of the canoe lake. Annabeth just sat in a canoe and waited for him until he cooled off._

 _When he swam to the top, she greated him with a kiss._

7) Hazel made him a blue and green embroidered bracelet with a trident, which he loves and never takes off.

 _"Percy!" Hazel's shrill voice came from the dining pavillian. "Percy wait up!"_

 _Percy turned around and waited until Hazel jogged until she reached him. "Hey Hazel!" He greated her with a hug._

 _Hazel pulled away, her gold eyes dancing. "Percy I made you something!"_

 _"What is it?" He smiled and crossed his arms._

 _She handed him a green and blue bracelet, embroidered with a trident. "It took me about a month."_

 _"I love it," he swept her up in his arms tightly. "I'm never taking this off, okay?"_

 _"Okay," she giggled._

8) The Stoll brothers once pranked Percy by putting blue highlights in his hair while he slept.

 _"Shh Connor, he's going to wake up." Travis whispered as they used hair chalk to highlight Percy's hair blue._

 _Percy stired and slowly opened his eyes. "What the-"_

 _Connor burst out giggling and so did Travis. Percy sat up, fully awake now. "Okay what did you guys do?"_

 _Travis clutched his stomach, full out belly laughing now. Percy was going to kill them but it was worth it._

 _Percy ran into the bathroom, having seen the hair chalk. "Oh my Gods-"_

 _"Before you kill us-" Connor started._

 _"Kill you?" Percy walked toward him. "Why would I kill you?"_

 _They both gulped and stared at eachother._

 _"I love it!" Percy gathered them up in a group hug._

9) He loves to cuddle

 _Both Percy and Annabeth had been waken by nightmere's about Tarturus. Annabeth lay with her head on Percy's chest._

 _"You know what will help?" Percy mumbled and ran his hand through his hair._

 _"What's that?"_

 _"Cuddling," Percy said._

 _Annabeth curled up in Percy's arms, he nuzzled under her chin and his hands snaked around under her shirt._

 _"I know you love cuddling," Annabeth drew the blankets up higher around them._

 _"Yes I do," Percy said with a smile._

10) He made Jason a stapeler shapped cake for his 18th birthday(with the help of Annabeth).

 _"Happy birthday Sparky," Piper kissed him on the cheek. "You're going to love the cake Percy made you."_

 _Jason immedietly groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh no," he mumbled._

 _As on cue, Percy and Annabeth came out, supporting a large cake shapped like a stapeler._

 _Thalia laughed and clapped her hands. "Oh my Gods!"_

 _Percy set it down infront of him and ruffled his hair. "I know you'd love it bro."_

11) He always showers in the morning because the water energizes him so he doesn't have to drink coffee and if he showers at night he can't sleep.

 _"Percy why do you insist on taking showers in the morning?" Annabeth rolled over onto her stomach on their bed that they shared._

 _"Why do you drink coffee?" Percy said and shrugged._

 _"Wow Seaweed brain, that actually makes sense." Annabeth said and marked her page._

 _Percy smiled and crawled into her arms. "Thanks Wise Girl."_

 _"But coffee still is good," Annabeth shrugged._

12) He doesn't sleep with shirts on because he gets tangled in them and they choke him.

 _Percy was in a deep sleep when he felt something restricting his air way. Annabeth was in his arms, he could feel both of her hands in his. What was choking him?_

 _He slowly opened his eyes to find his shirt wrapped around his wind pipe. Percy's arm had come out of one of the holes so the rest had wrapped around his throat._

 _He made a strangling noise and tried to slip his arm through the whole without waking Annabeth up. But as much as a Swaweed Brain as he is, he couldn't get it through._

 _"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth mumbled as she woke up. "Let me help," she tried to sit up._

 _But Percy just yanked it over his head and said "fudge it."_

13) When Piper went to Disney Land, she brought Percy back a stuffed nemo plushy. Which he sleeps with every night.

 _It was meant to be a joke, but not to Percy apperently. Piper and Jason went to Disney Land when she visited her dad. Jason came up with the idea, meant as a joke too._

 _"Hey Perce, we got something for you." Piper giggled and reached into her bag. She handed the nemo to him and burst into fits of giggles._

 _Percy stared at it for a minute, kind of a suprized look stuck on his face. "I-I- I love it!"_

 _Jason was taken a back. "What?"_

 _"I love it!" Percy hugged them both._

14) Percy absolutely refuses to eat seaweed, fish are friends not food.

 _"Percy! Dinner's ready!" Sally called from the kitchen._

 _He came out of the bathroom from Iris Messaging Annabeth and nearly vomited at the smell._

 _Sally was definetly cooking fish._

 _"What's for dinner?" He asked cautiously and stepped into the kitchen._

 _"Salmon, why?" She asked and set a plate infront of Paul._

 _Percy's green eyes got huge and Sally clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh Gods Percy, I totally forgot."_

 _But Percy continued to stare at the cooked fish on the table. "I-I-"_

 _So Sally and Paul the fish while Percy ate pizza outside, avoiding the smell._

15) He holds the record for falling the most while climbing to the top of the lava climbing wall.

 _Annabeth was almost to the top when she heard the thumb. Percy had fallen off of the rock climbing wall again._

 _"Sixty-seven!" A shrill voice said from the bottom._

 _Annabeth looked down to find another tally mark drawn on the chalk board below, drawn by Hazel of course._

 _"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called down and rolled her eyes._

 _"Thanks Wise Girl," Percy groaned and tried to sit up._

 **Thanks everybody for reading all of this is you have! It will mean a lot to me if you left a review in the box below! Thanks!**

 **~Grace Daughter of Athena**


End file.
